


[Podfic] Love, That Loosener of Limbs

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [27]
Category: 6th Century BCE RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: "Like,finallyhere's a poem that isn't just some bloke whining about how a beautiful girl won’t give him sex, and it's basically'sweet mother, I’m too gay to do my chores, blame Aphrodite'. Like, honestly? Most relatable thing I’ve read in years."Bill meets Sappho.
Relationships: Bill Potts/Sappho (fl. 600 BC)
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215303
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Pioneer Podfic





	[Podfic] Love, That Loosener of Limbs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love, That Loosener of Limbs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054883) by [amatalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amatalefay/pseuds/amatalefay). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/201278.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/611381865495101440/fandom-doctor-who-x-greek-history-rpf-pairing), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/dw_lovethatloseneroflimbs_amatalefay_sylvaine).
> 
> Also, I freaking mispronounced the author's name and didn't notice until after I'd submitted it. Sorry, amatalefay! /o\

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/DW_TW/dw_lovethatloseneroflimbs_amatalefay_sylvaine.mp3) (1.0 MB | 0:02:04)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
